Black Impressions
by Hiniku Himi
Summary: On Harry Potter's 15th Birthday, he receives a letter from his dead mother. Read about Harry as he embraces the wizarding world with a new outlook.


It was just passed midnight as a mattress groaned under the weight of a boy. The room he was sitting in was small and plain. The only visible furniture was the worn-out bed shoved against the far wall, a desk and a chair with a single letter sitting on its top underneath a small window. The boy scooted himself further on the bed until his back was resting flush against the wall, scrunching up the bed's comforter in the process. The boy took his glasses off his nose and placed it on his pillow. He wouldn't need them anymore, his eyesight seem to magically have healed. He then brought his knees to his chest and placed the side of his head on his lower thighs. He sighed and closed his eyes, pondering what he just read.

Time passed as light from the small window slowly creeped through the sides of the stained white curtains. The boy finally loosened his hold of his legs and slid off the bed. The faded wooden floor was cool beneath his bare feet. He walked over to the desk, and gingerly picked up the small letter. On the front of the letter Harry was written in elegant script. He carefully opened the letter and reread its contents.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _Happy 15th birthday!_

 _I know how confused you must be to find this letter. By getting this letter it means that I have passed on and the truth has not been revealed._

 _Harry, you grown so much and I know you look so much like your father. I am so proud of you and I love you so very much. I hope after finishing this letter you would forgive me._

 _The truth is James Potter is not your father. Your father is Sirius Black. I know you must have a lot of questions but always remember that your father loves you._

 _James and I faked our marriage to protect you. James knew the risks and was willing to die to protect you. As your godfather, James loved you as his own son. When you were born, I placed a strong glamour that lasted up until your 15th birthday, to hind your true background. Your true name is Rigel James Black._

 _I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

 _With love,_

 _Lily Black_

Harry-now-Rigel sat on his bed, the bedframe groaning in responsive to the sudden weight. He fell back on his mattress, he could not believe it. His perfect image of his parents was shattered with just a letter. He was lied too. Sirius his beloved godfather, no his _father_ has lied to him. A tear slid down his cheek as he quickly wiped it away with his palm. He would not cry now, Rigel refused to. Abruptly he got up and sped towards the bathroom. He flicked the light switch and looked into the mirror. His bright green eyes widen in shock and looked away, muffling his scream in his hand. After a few minutes he brought himself to look at himself.

Rigel took in his new image. He looked like a younger version of Sirius, but with his mother's green eyes. He felt his hair, thick long pieces of semi-curly hair. Just like Sirius. His fingers swept away a few hairs that fell in front of his eyes. His height easily shot up from his mesial five foot six to six feet tall. His long limbs had muscle slightly bulging off his now tan frame. He flicked the light switch and closed the bathroom door, and went back to his room, shutting the door silently.

Rigel brought out a piece of parchment and sat down at his desk. He quickly wrote out a simple message.

 _Sirius,_

 _Mum told me the truth._

Unable to decide whether or not to sign it off as Harry or Rigel, he folded the letter up. Opening the window he called out softly, "Hedwig." Damn. Even his voice changed. The bird flew out inside the room and perched itself on Rigel's pointer finger. "Take this to Sirius," instructed Rigel as he tied the note to Hedwig's leg. With a small chirp, the owl flew off into the morning sky. It was not even five minutes later when a knock was heard at the door. Rigel was glad the Dursleys were out on vacation, he would have a lot of explaining to do about his appearance. He rushed down the stairs and opened the front door. Standing outside the door was none other than Sirius Black.

"You can come in if you want," said Rigel.

Sirius stood tall with a small smile on his face, "Har-."

Rigel cut him angrily off, "Rigel. My name's Rigel, right?"

Sirius didn't know what to say. How could he possibly get Rigel to understand that he hated not being able to see him or call him his own son? That he could not watch him grow up, take his first steps, speak his first words, teach him how to prank, or play quidditch? He hated it. He hated that he had to pretend that Rigel was not his, and the ministry be damned if he would ever have to fake this anymore.

"Har-Rigel, I know you're upset but there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

Rigel's anger was rising; he could not believe how Sirius was talking. "And what's that? Sirius you had every opportunity since I met you third year! Hell, you could have taken me away from the Dursley's, but you left me there! I wouldn't have cared about you escaping from Azkaban. If you are really my father it wouldn't have mattered!" Rigel was mad at Sirius, but above that he was frustrated and sad. To think he had a father all this time. Tears started to fall down his face.

"Go," Rigel said. "I don't want to see you, nor do I want to talk to you."

"Please," Sirius pleaded, "Just hear my out. I-"

Laughing bitterly Rigel said, "Two years Sirius, I gave you plenty of time to hear you out." Following those word, Rigel literally shoved the protesting Sirius out the door and slammed it in his face for good measure. Yes it was childish, but he could not help it. He silently walked back up the stairs and in to his bedroom.


End file.
